User talk:Smurfynz
My Talk Archives 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 ---- The END. Uhh... Bye Then This is the saltiest I've ever seen you Smurfz, you need some water? I got some right next to my computer. Here, I'll shoot ya' a link to a video of the subject at hand. Have a good one! Mortsnarg (talk) 01:25, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Shame to see you go. User page unprotected. Leo68 (talk) 01:37, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sean, I did not see you like that before... You can be quite helpful at times, so it's quite sad to see you go. I still hope you could edit here because of your experience. But if you don't want, then farewell. MC (MyComputer) 01:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :As what 558 had said, please tell me that you're having a bad day, which is why you reacted in a not so "good" manner. I really hope you will come back. If you do not wish to come back, I would like to thank you for everything you have done. MC (MyComputer) 09:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Anyways Sean, in all honesty, you're a good user. I hope whatever is troubling you is resolved and please take all the time away you need. You'll get through trouble and problems, as I've always seen you do. Have a good one. Mortsnarg (talk) 02:44, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : What happened to you? I'll assume that we caught you in a bad moment, that maybe you were having a bad day and wasn't in the right mood, with ended up causing you to overreact over that discusion. Because I can't, for the life of me, believe that you, one of the most mature and rational users that I have ever seem here, just ragequited this wikia because of some stupid discusion over the vehicle pages. I really hope that this was the case, and that once you put your mind in the right place, you will come back and help this wikia once again. It would be a shame if your run on the GTA wikia ended in such an abrupt and pointless way. But, if you are not planing to come back, I would like to say that I really apreciate all your help and guidance during your time here. Good luck out there and goodbye for now. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 02:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) What happened? What just happened that caused you to leave? Today I opened wikia and saw you have left. I was not online yesterday, What happened? Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 09:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) what? What happened? After reading the Noticeboard I'm guessing it was because of the stupid "merge everything" vote going on? Shame to see you go, you were one of the most mature and rational staff members here. Hopefully you will return someday, if not then I just want to say thanks for helping out and starting all these interesting projects when you were an admin. Don't let some petty arguments bring you down. I hope you'll at least respond to some messages here, unless you don't want to then that's okay. Goodbye for now. 10:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Resignation Hi/Bye Sean. Sorry to hear about you leaving the Wiki. If you don't come back (I hope you do at some point though) I just wanted to thank you for the help you gave me, and for putting up with and correcting my sometimes ill-thought-out edits. Take care of yourself. Sam Talk 16:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Out Hey Sean, so it's not just you having a break, it's me too. All this wiki-promotion stuff is piling on top of me, and is really effecting my depression. I can't stand the pressure I'm put under, and as Rain said, I can't take criticism or disagreements, and for that reason, Admin certainly isn't for me, especially when I'm being effected personally and emotionally. See you in a few days, or even weeks. - 14:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks a lot Sean. Take care now. ( ) 23:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Categories Thanks for that, also, may you add a link to your talk page on your signature? AndreEagle17 00:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Strip Clubs The Hen House is a "nightclub that contains strippers ." That is the definition of a stripclub . For some reason I cannot undo your edit. If you could, I'd be much obliged. Also I noticed that you even listed it as an inaccessable strip club. Also thank you for adding Hornbills I missed that one.Swordsplay83 (talk) 15:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Unmarked Cruiser Online? Really? Could you tell me exactly where? At what time? Location? occupied? Driving? Pursuing? I'd love to find one in GTA Online :) 09:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, Story Mode. LS11VaultBoy added it, and, as much as I can trust him, it doesn't seem completely legitimate, as I have being looking for Police Crusiers and Unmarked Cruisers in GTA Online for ages, never found one (except from the one occasion of managing to find the PCruisers. : He does have SOME evidence, on an Xbox Video capture, however, he was with several friends, I managed to spot the Unmarked Cruiser, but it looked as if someone had driven it from somewhere else, and parked it under the bridge, idling inside the car. There was around 5 - 6 players, so, there's a possibility someone glitched it on, or seeded it with another rare vehicle or something. I'm not pointing the finger, but since this is such a rare vehicle, I'm not taking my chances. 09:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) CJ's dob Sean, I don't want to bother you again but didn't you say on CJ's talk page that there's no evidence that he was born in 1968? AndreEagle17 01:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Congrats & Suggestion Looks good. Thanks :) 11:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) User:Justin Grindley Shit, Sean. I was looking at his contributions at Youtube Wiki, and guess what I saw: Blocked because of Vandalism, Inserting gibberish into pages, and Harrassing. How am I suppose to deal with this? MC (MyComputer) 11:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Also note his contributions to "Dickface Wikia". Hasn't done anything bad here to warrant a ban, but I'd recommend keeping an eye on him. 11:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright Sean, I'll keep this in mind. :) MC (MyComputer) 11:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Wild, by the way, I have reported his "Dickface Wiki" that he created to VSTF, already. MC (MyComputer) 12:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I could've swore there was only one admin position left, but I forgot that since CJ. Jr resigned, we'd need two admins. Thanks for the notice anyway. ( ) 15:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Template I deleted the template as it had a ''Delete ''template in it, either way, it's done. AndreEagle17 23:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC)